<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There I Find Your Love, Written in the Stars by HereInTheLaterNow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293731">There I Find Your Love, Written in the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereInTheLaterNow/pseuds/HereInTheLaterNow'>HereInTheLaterNow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Time At Portia (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Half-Vampires, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Multi, Vampires, this uses his builder Grimm, written for a friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereInTheLaterNow/pseuds/HereInTheLaterNow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Higgins, who has a disdain for nobility, is tasked with renovating a noble's manor while trying to hide his vampirism.<br/>Grimm, a noble, falls for the Builder renovating his manor while dealing with his reputation.<br/>Lathan, a housekeeper, balances her busy job with her suitors.<br/>Gust, a half-vampire, comes to term with living through a disease his sister died to with the help of Albert and Lathan.<br/>Albert tries to woo over Lathan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albert/Female Builder/Gust (My Time At Portia), Female Builder &amp; Higgins (My Time At Portia), Male Builder/Higgins (My Time At Portia)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There I Find Your Love, Written in the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Higgins Carpenter only takes the night shift. Although, he couldn’t say he particularly hated sleuthing around Portia in the dead of night covered by darkness. He had grown accustomed to it. Something in the deep recesses of his mind missed the feeling of the sun on his skin yet the moon called to him, it strengthened him, and as of currently, it was high in the sky looking down at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Portia hardly ever gets new faces. No, to reword that, Portia hardly ever gets new faces that stay. People come and go, never to understand the beauty and serenity that the Portians seem to understand. The common consensus is that Portia is boring. He didn’t mind. The sleepy, dreariness of the town was to his benefit. He lived in the countryside of Portia, past the new town of South Block, bordering Sandrock. He hardly ever ventured deeply into town.  He lived with his employer, Presley, who never seemed to mind that the man slept during the day and worked during the night. Presley had tasked him with the task of renovating and upgrading Cordon Court during the night, which was the property of Lord Grimm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm had been living in town for a few years. The main rumor was that he was estranged from his family for a scandal that varied based on the person asked and he was sent to Portia from Barnarock to hide the shame. The only other person who lived with him was a live-in servant and one of his closest confidants (besides the town’s professor/pseudo-scientist Merlin), her name was Lathan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both from Barnarock but with different stories. Grimm was born in Barnarock’s industrial slums in a poor town called Beggar’s End. He was previously married, however, no one knows what happened, it’s one of the many rumors that keep the Portians from going stir-crazy. Lathan was born in Summerjewel, an oasis town and one of the richest towns in the world. She was born to two relic hunters, one of which came from a rich family in Northern Barnarock and the other from a rich family in Seesai. She somehow ended up in Portia as a servant for an estranged noble, her story is the other thing that keeps the Portians from dying from boredom and was similar to the story of a nurse in town, Phyllis, as such the two were close friends. Besides Grimm and Lathan, the only people who had set foot in that old manor of his was Carol, Phyllis, Merlin, Xu, Gale once, and today, Higgins would be added to the list.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over at the passenger seat of his cheap, rickety old car. A bottle of red wine and macaroon cookies wrapped in a neat little basket, courtesy of Mrs. Martha. The deep maroon of the wine was thick and mesmerizing. It reminded him of when he first turned. The cold-sweat shivers. It burned through his bloodstream like a snake’s venom before he ran cold and was never warm ever again. His tongue sat heavy in his mouth as he eyed the wine. He wondered if he’d have full grey hair. If he’d grow old with someone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some almost sixty years ago when he was living he remembered the old manor he worked in, back then when he dreamed of marrying rich. He had fallen in love with the manor owners' son, a young budding philosopher. He remembered his piercing blue eyes and wavy brown hair. He always kept his nose in a book, learning, thinking, giving his signature wanton glance over the edge of a thick book. Higgins was certain that a romance would blossom between the two. Nothing could explain the lingering touches, the endless, everlasting glances, the gentlest brush of their lips together in the hidden halls. He lingered near Higgins, always willing to chat about a book, to walk through the gardens, spilling the deepest content of his mind. Then he was gone. Gone to be a debt collector in Greater Portia. For a few years it tore him in two, but then he just…moved on. Higgins remembered his name fondly, Isaac. He returned to Portia Town in his later life and had died not too long ago, forever a bachelor. His sister had approached Higgins with an old letter, not knowing that the two even knew each other. He still hadn’t opened it, he saw no reason to, but he kept it close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t developed any kind of relationship ever since except Gale and Russo, who knew of his condition and Russo even helped him...</span>
  <em>
    <span>settle</span>
  </em>
  <span> into his new self. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat and grabbed the wine and cookies. He hurriedly climbed out of his car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood at the door, throat dry, he wondered what events lead him here, as a common carpenter, working for an estranged noble. Shame burned hot in his throat, it rose like bile, and for a moment he considered leaving. Who had he talked to last besides Presley? His attentive assistant Antoine, Mayor Gale, Russo, and flirty old Mrs. Constantine? Maybe the good doctor once a month per Presley’s wishes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitantly raised his fist to knock. He huffed through his nose, shook his head, and almost laughed. He had been alive far too long to develop a bit of anxiety now. He hurriedly checked his composure once more and knocked. Curious as to what he would see. He heard hurried footsteps rush to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A round-faced woman greeted him. She was freckled like so many other Portians yet had very distinct Seesaian features. She looked the part of a young Barnes elite. Right down to the tight frown on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re...the other Builder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to look deeper into the manor and then pulled the door open. He noticed she wasn’t dressed like a typical servant. She wore a silken skirt with an apron haphazardly thrown on top. As if she was a princess disguised as a chambermaid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked him into the sitting room. He noticed the slight smell of jasmine incense and the wallpaper that peeled in odd places like a child had picked at it. She peered at him over her shoulder, he could tell he was being analyzed. She gently took the wine and cookies from him, tilting her head as thanks, and then slunk into a side corridor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat down, toolbox dropped next to his foot. Staring at the utterly bland decor, minus the trinkets that are thrown around in random places. No photos, nothing to hint at a life before Portia. No family or history. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Grimm’ll be down soon,” she said suddenly, she ripped him from his thoughts and frowned at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who could this Grimm character be, keep company such as her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Manor's been like this for a while now. Hand-me-down,” she obviously wasn’t much of a smiler, but at least she was diligent. He grimaced, it’s why noble blood shouldn’t try to mingle amongst the common folk. They’re genetically bred to be like her, standoffish, rude, arrogant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you listening to me?” She snapped. “I hope you ain’t wasting our time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat. “I can assure you I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked away. “The roof’s our biggest problem. Is’ been leaking the last few days in several rooms. Summer rains.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s an easy fix.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the first problem. I haven't got to the list." She reached into her apron pocket and procured a folded paper with a long numbered list.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at it in disbelief. "You don't have a groundskeeper?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who wants to work for Cordon Court?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised a brow at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly,” she crossed her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She perked up. “He’s here.” He had felt it before she did. A presence in the back of the house making its way forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Grimm,” he rushed to her side and he pulled her into a hug. She tried to back away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Higgins rose from his seat, his eyes fixed on the man. Lathan looked early to mid-twenties, she kept her hair tied back and her face either neutral or slightly annoyed. Lord Grimm was older, maybe late thirties to early forties, his hair windblown and a bright smile plastered on his face. “I didn’t know y’all we’re going to be here.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the second Builder. I’ve...uh...showed him The List.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm’s brow raised. “I’m Grimm, the Lord of this Manor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Higgins clasped his hands together. “Higgins Carpenter, I’m uh, I used to be a carpenter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm chuckled and Higgins found that he liked the sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lathan!” He turned to her and her face broke out into a smile Higgins could tell was fake. “I missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Missed you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at Higgins. “We’ve decided 20k.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lathan nodded. “Between the time and resources, we thought it best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm broke out into a grin. “You’ll be spending a lot of time at Cordon Court. Not that I’d mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Grimm!” Lathan gasped. “Behave!” She glanced over at Higgins. “Last thing we need is more rumors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He playfully pushed her shoulder. “I’ll go take a bath and then we all can talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked off into the depths of the Manor. She watched the doorway a moment longer and turned to him with a frown. “I’ll show you the damage.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without bothering to check if he was following she walked in the direction opposite of Grimm. The hallways were just as barren as the rest of the manor. Nothing but peeling wallpaper and floors with creaky floorboards in awkward places. She led him into a sitting room. He eyed the bucket halfway filled with water in the corner of the room. He assessed the damage, deciding he could finish it all by midnight if he came in at dusk tomorrow. He felt Lathan lingering near the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why lie?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t like him? Why lie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed and leaned against the doorway. “I care ‘bout Grimm, if I didn’t I wouldn’t work here. He’s just too much sometimes.” She crossed her arms and looked away. “I feel bad ‘bout it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked over her shoulder. “He’s particular with the people he likes and has completely no justifiable reasons to dislike a person. Albert comes around, super sweet if not a bit annoying, he loves Grimm, and as soon as he leaves Grimm comes to vent to me. Nora’s the sweetest girl in town, doesn’t like her. I don’t get him, to be honest, I don’t want to. He can stay in his make-believe world if he wants to. Some of us have actual fucking problems,” she huffed. “He’s almost 40 years old but acts like a damn child. Still, he’s my friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a once over. “I’m making dinner. Stay out of the two doors at the end of the left hall and the big one at the end of the right hall, that’s his room. Everywhere else is free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Higgins spent the next twenty minutes going through the list he somehow got. There were simple things like sealing holes and landscaping and then there was replacing the manor’s wallpaper and flooring. Higgins would take the night shift and Allen would take the dayshift. It looked like he had been through already, some holes had been sealed and door frames refastened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt someone walking to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She sent you off on your own, yeah?” Grimm greeted him. He noticed the drawl in his voice, sounded a bit less inland Barnarock and more coastal. He didn’t have the best first impression of Grimm from all the rumors, especially after hearing Lathan’s feelings about him, still, he didn’t seem all that bad for a nobleman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you like it here though. I like it that you’re here,” he laughed with a wink. Higgins sneered a bit. “Dinner’s ready. Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Higgins followed after the man. He hoped he didn’t land himself in trouble. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>